legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ALEGOUniverseRefugee/The Greatest Adventure I had.
LEGO Universe was a brilliant game. No one can really deny that. In a bleak and grey games industry it, with some other games, were specks of light. Hope. Numerous of these games I have played. And none stood out more to me more than what LEGO Universe did. But I hate LU. Why? Because every day since January 30th that game has been in my thoughts. I love it dearly. But how would you feel when a loved one passes away and every day you are reminded of them? I wasted my final days in LEGO Universe. I got bored of it and started playing a certain hat simulator. I forgot the game that so many times prevented be from ending my life. I forgot the community, who I was well-known in. I forgot the guys who started lobbing toilets at the Paradox HQ. I forgot the Dev's joke in Overbuild's journal about the pumps for the toilets in the Paradox HQ being upside down. I forgot about how funny it was when we all found out Imaginatrix was a girl :P I completely forgot the game that got me out of a depression, similarly to what happened to Flambridge. And I can never go back and undo what I did. I can never undo what I did on January 29th. I can never undo saying "eh, it'll still be there tomorrow". Alas... things never weant to plan the next day. For the few of you who still regularly use this website, I thank you for all the fond memories, even if I was a total jerk most of the time. A thank-you to Jamesster, for posting his LU webseries. He is quite possibly the greatest editor this Wiki has ever had. A thank-you to Mythrun, even if we didn't really get along. A thank-you to Nealy, a great friend of mine. A thank-you to AwesomeMe44, or, as he wants to be called, Nightwing44. He was the one who made me make Maestro watch Doctor Who. (David Tennant woot) A thank-you to Sim533, for being another good friend of mine. A thank-you to Patch, for the work he did. I will never forget the day I came home from school. It is unfortunate Patch was the bringer of the bad news of LU's closure. Thanks to PAH, or whatever his current username is. Complete idiot in the time I knew him. He's changed a lot now, for the better. Thank-you to Nebula, for being a friend. Thank-you to Brigs, your awesome creativity has inspired me a lot. A thank-you to everyone who enjoyed LU, and who loved the game as much as the above people did. And you know what I just realised? This is where I belong. Amongst the ranks of the Sentinels, Venture League, Paradox and Assembly. VALVe is good but... gaming is a total-bore fest after a while. Screw TF2. Screw Portal, screw Half-Life, screw Happy Wheels, screw Metro, none of them have ever replicated the feeling I had when playing LEGO Universe. All of them had the absolute harshest communities you would ever see. Wear a Gibus in TF2? You're a noob. Not know what a guy in Half-Life said? You're a noob. It just goes on and on... LEGO is wear my heart belongs. And I cannot believe the comment I made to Jamesster the other day about the state of LU's fan community. It was completely uncalled for. By now, you may be thinking either; "who is this guy?" or "completely obvious. It's **** ********". You guys are the reason I am still here today. I owe a great debt to all of you. One final thanks. This person will almost immediately know who I am. I met Maestro35-Kojac29 two years ago, after Crux Prime was announced, but before the "Darkitect cutscene". And I have been absolutely horrible to him at times. I've called him a stalker, I've made fun of him... I have horribly mistreated one of the best friends I have ever had. I remember lots of things about him. Heck, I'm probably the only one here who knows his last name. No, not telling. Thank-you, Maestro, for helping me through some tough times. If you figure out who I am, please, bite your tongue :P I just want you all to know that some horrible jerk is sorry. Thank-you. To all of you. I hope you have a good night, and that the year will go by great for you. Goodbye. Category:Blog posts